Ditched
by Rebel-child04
Summary: This is just a short story that popped into my head. Basically Stephanie and Sarah used to hunt together. Sarah ditched her without a word. When Steph is in Ipswich on a hunt along with Sam and Dean, she runs into Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just a short story that happened to pop into my head. It's really short. Just five chapters. I wrote it in one day and I plan on posting a chapter each day. So I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Please take the time to review. Also i do not own the covenant or supernatural.**

Chapter One

We were on another hunt. This time it was in Ipswich Massachutes. I was with the famous Winchesters, Sam and Dean. I've been hunting with them for almost a year now. Pretty much ever since my partner ditched me.

Anyways we were running threw the forest after a vampire. We had done killed most of the coven, but one got away and we were chasing it down. When we burst out of the trees we come upon a bunch of teenagers parting. The vampire had went into the crowed of people.

"So what do we do now?" I asked the boys.

"We go in and hunt the son of a bitch down."

"Dean, we cant exactly go in there weapons raised." Sam, always the sensible one.

"You two put your machetes in your jacket. Take mine too. I can make due with this." I pulled out one of my big knifes I had tucked in my jacket.

"Okay. Let's go." Dean said.

"We splitting up? Cover more ground?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but Steph, you stay close to me." Dean said. I didn't protest cause I didn't exactly have a machete in hand to cut the vamps head off in need to. We moved through the crowd searching for the blond vampire. That's when I seen her. My ex partner.

I started walking toward her. Dean followed me. When she saw me she looked like a deer in the front of head lights. "Stephanie, Dean. What are you guys doing here?"

The group she was with kept looking between the three of us. " I could ask you the same thing." Dean placed his hands on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Don't do this here. Too big of a crowed." I nodded my head and started to walk away, but Sarah came after me.

"Stephanie talk to me." I spun around.

"Why do you want to talk to me now. You just up and left over a year ago and I haven't heard from you since!" I yelled. She was about to say something when someone started yelling cops.

"Sarah come on we gotta go." A guy with short black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"Go. I got something I've got to get done. I catch up to you later."

"I'll be at the dorms at Spenser. I'm sure you can find it." I nodded and left. Dean and I went to find Sam. That's when we spotted the vamp.

"Dean." I pointed in the direction of the vamp. It turned and seen us and took off running. We followed. Dean and I caught up with it. Luckily their were no people around when we beheaded it. We caught back up with Sam and let him know the job was taking care of. Dean didn't mention Sarah and neither did I.

We hiked back to the impala and headed back to the motel we were staying at. I jumped in the shower as soon as we got there. When I got out I told Dean I was going to the dorms to talk to Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two. Again i dont own the covent or supernatural. Hope you like this chapter. Please Review.**

Chapter Two

I pulled my Charger into Spenser Academy parking lot. I had hacked into the Spenser records and got Sarah's room number. She was on the second floor, room 219.

I climbed out of my car and made my way over to the tall building. I entered the building and found the stairs. The halls were dark and creepy. I don't know why anyone would want to go to school here. Let alone stay over night here. It looked like a place we would hunt for a spirit in.

I heard a noise and stopped dead in my tracks. I had my 9mm tucked into the waist band of my jeans. I turned around, but didn't see anyone. When I turned back around a guy with blond hair was standing in front of me. My hunters instincts kicked in and I punched him sending him stumbling backwards.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that for?" He yelled. I didn't notice we were right at Sarah's room until she came out the door. She noticed the blond gripping his nose and the red running down onto his shirt.

"Reid what happened?" She sent me a dirty look. She knew I did it.

"Psycho girl here punched me."

"Well you shouldn't have scared me. You came out of no where and when I turned around you were right in my face. What did you expect me to do, scream like a girl?"

"Okay, one Reid you don't scare Steph. She'll kick your ass. Two-"

"Wait you know her?"

"Yes. Two I wouldn't call her psycho either, and three lets go get you cleaned up." I followed her and Reid into her dorm. She sat him on her bed and went into what I assumed was her bathroom. She came out with some Motrin and a wet washcloth. She cleaned up the blood, and he took the Motrin for the swelling. She then sent him on his way.

"So what are you doing in Ipswich?" she asked me.

"Vampires. We found a coven. We had killed all but one. It took off running and ran into the crowd at the party. That's why we were there. After everyone took off Dean and I found it and killed it. What are you doing in Ipswich?"

"School. I'm done with hunting. I'm not going back to it. I wanted a life. That's why I came here. I'm going to Harvard in the fall."

"Wow you sound like Sam."

"Is he…..?"

"Here? Yeah. Him and Dean are inseparable you know that."

"So your hunting with the Winchesters?"

"We ran into each other on a hunt about a two month after you ditched me. Been with them ever since." It was quite for a few minutes. Neither one of us knowing what to say. "So why didn't you tell me how you felt? I mean we could have at least stayed in contact."

"I don't want nothing to do with the hunting world." She mumbled something that I couldn't here. The only thing I caught was something about power. "You hunt demon's. They find out were friends and their going to come after me anyways. I don't want to have to deal with that."

"Okay. That's fine. I guess I'll leave you alone now. I guess I'll see ya when I see ya. It was nice knowing you Sarah." I walked out the door and she didn't stop me. I got outside and stopped on the steps. Tears were streaming down my cheek. Sarah was like my sister and she wanted nothing to do with me.

I sat on the steps and let the sobs take over. Better to do this here than around Sam and Dean. I was a hunter after all, and hunters don't cry. That's what I was always taught. Even when I was little and I would get hurt my dad would tell me to be tough and not cry about it. So I didn't.

I heard foot steps behind me and tried to stop the tears. "Are you okay?" I looked up to see a long haired, biker looking guy.

"I'm fine. My friend and I just had a fight." I wiped my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He sat down beside me. I just stared at him for a moment.

"I don't even know you."

"I know, but sometimes it's better to rant to a stranger who's going to tell you what they think because they don't know you then to tell a friend who's going to tell what they think wont hurt your feelings."

I smiled. "That's true." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Basically me and this girl was like sisters. We were….on a road trip," cant mention hunting. "and she ditched me in the middle of the night. Didn't leave a note or nothing. I searched for her for about a month. She just disappeared. I hadn't spoken to her in over a year, and I just happened to run into her tonight. She told me she didn't want me in her life because….well she just didn't."

"Wow. She sounds like a bitch. Sounds like it's her loss."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Hey you know what you need?" I looked at him questionably. "You need to get out. How about you come with me to Nicky's tomorrow?"

"What's Nicky's?"

"It's a bar. It's like the local hang out."

"Okay. Sounds like fun." We both got up and walked ot the parking lot. "Hey what's your name anyways?"

"Pogue."

"I'm Stephanie, but most people call me Steph."

"Well, Steph, where should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Um.. I'm staying at the motel just down the road. Room 18. I'm just in town for a couple of days."

"Okay. I'll see you around seven."

"Okay." I got in my car and drove back to the motel. When I got there Sam was already sleeping. Dean was on the couch watching tv. "Hey."

"Hey. How'd it go?"

"She told me she didn't want me in her life anymore cause she's done with the supernatural and as long as she stayed in contact with me everything we hunt would come after her because of me."

"Wow. I guess were staying in town for a few more days. Sammy found another hunt here."

"Really? What?"

"Don't know yet. Just that some of the locals have showed up dead, and it wasn't the vamps."

"Okay well I'm going to hit the bed. I'm beat."

"Okay. I'm going to stay up a little longer. I'll see ya in the morning Steph." He kissed my on the forehead before I got up. I pulled off my jeans and crawled into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Review please. I dont own the covenant or supernatural.**

Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning to Dean snoring in my face. Ever since we've been hunting together we've shared a bed. It surprised me he hasn't tried to feel me up. However he does like to cuddle. That doesn't bother me cause it feels good to be held.

I let out a groan and heard laughter coming from the bathroom door. I looked up to see Sam standing there. I smacked Dean and he jumped up.

"Let's go get breakfast." I jumped out of the bed and dug threw my duffel. I grabbed my clothes, headed to the bathroom and changed. Dean and Sam were both ready when I came out. We headed down the road to a little dinner.

When we walked in a heard someone let out a loud groan. I looked around and saw none other then the blond from last night. "Well, well, well. How's the nose Reid." I asked with a smirk.

He looked up at me and I could see light bruises. "Steph, you did that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Not on purpose though. Blondie snuck up on me. It was just my reaction. He'll live."

I went and ordered our food. I didn't want to eat here with Reid so I got our food to go.

Around six I jumped in the shower, and got ready for my date. I straightened my hair and put on light makeup. I put on my black knee high boots, my nicest blue jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt.

"Wow. Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Nicky's with a friend. It's a bar just down the road. You guys should check it out." There was a knock on the door. I tucked a knife in my leather jacket then answered the door. "Hey."

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I turned back to Sam and Dean. "I'll see you guys there?"

"Yeah. Hey Steph you going to take….."

I knew what he meant. Dean wanted me to take my gun, but I couldn't cover it with my tight shirt. And I wasn't going to wear my jacket all night. If something happened my knife would work just fine. "No. It's fine. Later."

I walked out of the motel room. Pogue was putting on a helmet. "You have a bike."

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It's awesome. I've always wanted one, but where I travel so much I couldn't haul all my stuff in it."

"Hop on." I did as he said. Five minutes later we pulled into Nicky's. We crawled off the bike and entered the bar. "Come on. I want you to meet my friends." He pulled me towards the back of the bar. He pulled me up to a table and I locked eyes with Sarah.

"Stephanie. What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry. I was just leaving." I turned around and headed back for the exit. Pogue followed me back out the door.

"Steph, where are you going?"

"Some place else." He grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. "Hey talk to me. Is Sarah the girl you was talking about last night?"

"Yeah." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey. Just come back inside. We don't have to sit with them. You don't have to go near Sarah." I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay." We walked back into the bar and took seats at the counter. We ordered a couple of beers.

"You surprised me."

"How?"

"Not many girls drink beer. They usually get those watered down fruity drinks."

"Ah. I'm not the girly girl type."

"I defiantly see that." We made small talk for about a little while. Sam and Dean showed up around nine. Neither one of them talked to Sarah.

Around one in the morning the bar was clearing out. Sarah, and the guy she was with, Sam, Dean, Pogue and I were the only one's left in the bar. All of a sudden a group of people burst threw the door. Once all six of them were threw the door they turned around and locked it. That got Dean, Sam and my attention.

The girl in the group sauntered forward. "Dean, Sam and Stephanie. Tell me guys, how have you been since our last meeting?"

"Meg?" I asked standing up.

"Bingo."

"I see you got some new groupies." Dean said.

"So Sammy boy. Tell me where your little demon bitch is?"

"She's right here." A girl came thru the back door.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"Hey Steph."

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Saving your asses again Sam."

"Oh I don't think you'll be saving nothing Ruby." Meg said. "You know Lilith is really disappointed with you Ruby. You betrayed her. She said as soon as she finds you she sending you back to the pit."

While Megs concentration was on Ruby I pulled Pogue back toward Sarah's table. When I got back there I whispered to them. "Sarah get them out of here. Out the back door and leave."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you around. I was done with this shit and you brought it too me."

"Their not going anywhere Stephanie." Meg flicked her hand and slung me across the room into the wall.

"Steph!" I'm not for sure who all hollered my name. My head smacked against the wall and I dropped to the floor. Sarah, Pogue and the other guy rushed over to me. Dean and Sam couldn't move.

"I'm fine." I said climbing to my feet. "Can I ask who you are?" I asked the dark haired guy. He gave me a small chuckle.

"Caleb Danvers. Sarah's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you. I guess you know who I am."

"Sarah told me." he coughed. "Everything."

"Everything, everything?"

"Yes I told him what I used to do and about you." Sarah said.

"Okay." I pulled my knife out of my jacket. Pogue's eyes went big. "Guess you can explained to Pogue while I clean up this mess." I went to stand next to Sam, Dean and Ruby.

Ruby rushed forward her knife raised. She took out two demon's quickly. I was fighting with one and she had moved onto another one. Dean and Sam were still held in place by Meg.

I grabbed hold of the one I was fighting with and Ruby stabbed him. Ruby turned to the one that was left besides Meg. Before she could get to her she exited her body. Meg did the same. Sam and Dean were released from their hold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. It's the next to the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Review. Again I dont own the covenant or Supernatural.**

Chapter four

"What the hell!" We were back in our hotel room. "This exactly the thing I was talking about Steph. I left that life when I left you in Texas. I'm not a hunter anymore. I don't want to be apart of this." Sarah yelled and screamed at Dean, Sam and I.

"Listen, I know you don't want to be apart of this, but Meg seen you. She's going to come after you to get to us."

"Why couldn't you have just stayed away?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

"I was here on a hunt. How was I supposed to know you were here?"

"Tell me again exactly what you do?" Pogue asked.

"I'm a hunter. I kill all things supernatural."

"Things like?"

"Werewolves, shape shifters, demons, vampires. Anything you can think of is pretty much real."

"Ghosts?" Caleb asked

"Yes." Dean said getting annoyed.

"What does Meg want with you guys?" Sarah asked.

"Besides us dead?" I asked.

"What the hell have you two gotten her into since I've been gone?"

"Hey don't go blaming this on them." I got up in her face. "You left. They took me in. Were hunting. When we don't kill the things were after they come after us. It's part of the job. You used to know that." I felt arms around my waist.

"Come on. You know you don't want to fight with her." Dean said in my ear. I had tears running down my face. One thing when I get mad is my eyes tear up. "This is stupid. Let's just hunt the bitch down and get this over with." I went out the door to my car. I popped the trunk and started getting my weapons together. I heard the room door open and then close. Then footsteps coming my way.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked me.

"My job."

"No your going to get yourself killed." He grabbed my hand. This made me look up at him.

"I'm taking my weapon's. Going to the woods by the dells. If Meg wants us she'll find us. You can come if you want. It's better than hunting her down. We let her come to us."

"You know that's actually not a bad plan."

"Let's go get everyone ready."

We went back inside and got everything in order. We were heading out to the cliffs. Once we were out there we split up into groups. Dean and Sam. Caleb and Sarah. Pogue and me. Dean had given Sarah Ruby's knife. Him and Sam had the colt and I had my Sai swords. They were engraved with runes just like Ruby's knife. We all had things that could kill the demon's.

Pogue and I were the one's closets to the cliffs. I heard gun shots in the distance and knew the demon's were here. Out of no where Meg and another demon popped out of the shadows. Pogue went for one demon while Meg came after me. The more we faught the closer we got to the cliffs. I broke away from Meg and noticed the guy that was with her had Pogue pined down. I stepped in behind him and stabed him.

Meg came toward me and I took off running toward the cliffs, only I didn't exactly know they were there. I saw them and stopped. I turned around and Meg collided with me. My Sai sword stabbing her in the process. The collision sent us over the cliffs. Luckliy I caught hold of the side and kept myself from falling. I then heard five pairs of feet running toward the edge. I also heard Sarah crying. Dean and Sam were yelling for me.

"Would you guys calm down and help me up?" All of a sudden Pogue was in front of me floating. His eyes were pitch black.

"What the hell?" He reached for me. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. He floated us back up to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is a very very very short chapter. And it's the last. Because it's short I just posted it with chapter four. I hope you enjoyed the story. And for the last time, I dont own the covenant or supernatural. Please review and let me know what you thought of this short story.**

Chapter Five

All the demon's were dead. It was time for us to leave. I gave all the Son's a hug. Told them good bye. Reid called me a psycho bitch again and I punched him for old times sake. What caught me by surprise was when Pogue kissed me. I was really going to miss him.

I gave Sarah a hug. Both of us had tears in our eyes. "I'm sorry I cant come with you, but this is my life now. I don't want to hunt anymore."

"I understand Sarah. I'm going to miss you. You were my sister, but I'll be okay. I got Sam and Dean to watch over me." She nodded her head. Sam Dean and I climb into our vehicles and pulled out. Heading out for another hunt. Ipswich was now in our past. And so was Sarah.


End file.
